


Stargazing

by ShyPangolin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexuality, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: It's the night after the high school graduation and Daichi has invited Yui to stargaze with him.No romance; just close friends enjoying time together when they still can.





	Stargazing

It was dark. A warm wind blew calmly over a small hill. Water was glistening, reflecting the city lights beautifully. Cicadas’ singing – or screaming – and a car far away let them know they were not alone. Sawamura Daichi lay on the grass eyes closed. He was enjoying the clichéd silence between him and Michimi-

“There! Look, if you connect those stars there to that and that, it looks like a dragon with a party hat!” Michimiya Yui shouted making Daichi flinch. She seemed to be very proud of her discovery but he couldn’t imagine the described pattern.

“We’re not watching clouds. At least try to look for some real constellations,” Daichi huffed.

“It’s your fault askig me to join you. If you want peace and quiet, do it alone. And the “real constellations” are boring,” Yui argued, turning her gaze to the man beside her. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle. He looked at Yui:

“They’re not boring! In fact, it’s fascinating how some astronomers just looked at the stars and combined them to random yet logical patterns. Lion, for example –“

“No, don’t even start, you geek!” Yui laughed. After that, the silence returned. Daichi kept looking into Yui’s eyes. Yui was just about to think this had turned to a staring contest, when Daichi startled her:

“There are stars in your eyes too.” Yui blinked, again and again. Then she turned her gaze back to the night sky:

“Yeah, right.” She was smiling, though. Daichi closed his eyes again, only to open them when he felt Yui grasping his hand lightly.

“What now?” he asked quietly.

“We probably won’t see each other as often anymore, taking that we’re moving to different towns for college,” Yui answered and continued: “So, thank you for bringing me here.”

“No problem,” Daichi smiled, his eyes following a plane, "your company has always been worth it."

"I've been thinking about taking a tattoo." Yui changed the subject. Daichi furrowed:

"A dragon with a party hat, maybe?"

"Oh my gosh, no! A spade, actually. A little spade on my ankle. Black and purple maybe," Yui told and started to wave her finger, drawing new patterns between the stars.

"A spade, huh?" Daichi thought, "It could actually suit you." Yui nodded:

"Thanks for your cooperation." They both shared yet another laugh, then intertwined their fingers. Daichi opened his mouth:

"Come visit me when you get it. I want to be the first to see it."

"Heck yeah I will!" Yui grinned. Daichi pointed at the sky:

"If you connect that, that and that to that, it kinda looks like a volleyball net."

"Now you're getting the hang of it! Wait, are you mocking me?"


End file.
